guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Insight Scroll
I believe that the Update proved my argument. The "Scroll" article is not the place for the "Insight Scroll" article. We have to separate them. If I hear no compelling arguments soon, I will do it. --Karlos 00:39, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :How do you want to call the new article? "Insight Scroll"? I think that'd be a good name. For sure it's better than "Rare Scroll". The only problem is that the Trader trading "Insight Scrolls" is called "Scroll Trader" and not "Insight Scroll Trader". We'll have to add a disambig note to the "Scroll" article. --Tetris L 00:48, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::No need for a disambiguation page. In Scroll you say "Scrolls should not be mized with Insight Scrolls traded by Scroll Traders" --Karlos 02:26, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I just checked: To add even more to the confusion, the "Insight" Scroll Traders are actually called Rare Scroll Traders! So the proper name may actually be "Rare Scroll", not "Insight Scroll". --Tetris L 04:39, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Did you read the update text? They call ALL those scrolls "insight scrolls" and they call the expensive ones "rare insight scrolls" I guess they call the trader "rare scroll trader" for short. --Karlos 04:41, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) Usage questions Can the benefits of different insight scrolls stack? If so, do the percentages amplify each other? If two of the same scroll are used, does the duration double, or is it just renewed upon the second usage? -- Dashface 03:26, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :: From my comment at the stacking page - Scroll effects don't stack, and it's the most recently applied scroll that takes effect, not the most powerful. Discovered this the hard way in mission when I accidently overrode someone's Scroll of Hero's insight (XP*2) with a scroll of Adventurer's insight (XP*1.5). A few minutes later, another Hero's was set off (each boss dropped at least one scroll, was weird), and took effect over the Adventurer's.--221.84.170.134 00:50, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Pets Does using a scroll add more exp to your pet? (oh this one is gonna be hard to find out) --Apocrypha 00:48, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :The answer is no, according to research. See Animal companion for other related info. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:51, 3 July 2006 (CDT) ::Thankyou, I read that page but skipped that part.--Apocrypha 17:23, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Condition Icons Do they have individual condition icons? -- numma_cway 08:39, 11 September 2006 (CDT) : I believe that they do. I have a few in my inventory. I will try to remember and check during my infrequent play times. -- James Sumners 10:58, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :: They should be added to the individual articles then. I'll use a Adventurer's scroll now. -- numma_cway 12:44, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::: We should start collecting the icons (see below). -- numma_cway 13:08, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::: I added the Hunter's Insight icon. It is a bit bigger than the ones you have uploaded. I will keep the screenshot with the icon in it in case you want to try and crop it any better. -- James Sumners 10:41, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Should these be done in jpg format, the same as the skill icons? --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:51, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :: I used PNG because numma_cway did and because it would retain the image quality when scaled down. They probably should be converted to jpeg before added to any pages. That would save a few bytes. -- James Sumners 11:25, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Update: Although, I guess that the current inventory icon already shows when doing: (ie: ). The question is which do we really want to show in the skill description. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:59, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::: I think they could both be on the page. Maybe not both in the skill box. But it would be good to have the buff icon available as well. -- James Sumners 11:25, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::: Agreed. Oh, and I uploaded the Hero's and Slayer's icons. image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 20:52, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: Update: Added Berserker's also. image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 20:59, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :I tried to make a box preview. The caption is wrong because it seems to use the article's name. We should add to the box that they can't be salvaged. -- numma_cway 14:14, 20 September 2006 (CDT) *Scratches his head* umm were these icons ment to be added to the article? -- Xeon 02:31, 18 January 2007 (CST) Non-stacking? Once again, a Nightfall item that is not stacking with others. I just got a blue scroll in Elona, and it wouldn't stack with the others I had before NF update from Tyria/Cantha. Is this a continent issue, pre/post, or somethign else? - Lord Ehzed 18:03, 30 October 2006 (CST) :I'm not sure. I have experienced the same problem, though. It is very annoying. -- James Sumners 06:49, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::Hate to necropost, but I just picked up a Scroll of Adv Insight that isn't stacking with the other 3. No idea where they all came from. In-zone quest rewards? Media:Example.ogg What about for quest rewards obtained in zones? :I am fairly sure scrolls don't affect them. Would be way too powerful with the 10k rewards from repeatable quests in fissure/uw, too 134.130.4.46 04:46, 6 February 2007 (CST) Stacking with Bounty Bonuses ? I think the scrolls do stack with Bounty Experience Bonuses ~Rud Anyone interested in Conducting an "Efficiency" report on scrolls? where are good locations to use scrolls? and the cost effectiveness of various scrolls and in what areas? ~Rud XP Bonuses Clamped? Bounties and Insight Scrolls do stack but they seem to be clamped at 350%. My test involved soloing a level 28 mob for 232xp. A bounty doubled it to 464xp. Using a 175% scroll increased it to 812xp (350%) per kill, as did a 200% scroll. The xp bonus bonus might be limited, or the maximum xp (after xp bonus) you can get for one kill is limited. If the total bonus xp is limited to 350%, then any scroll > 150% is wasted with a bounty. Elementalist scroll? How come the elementalist scroll focus item is not included in the disambiguation? The tyrian collector scrolls are linked to earth and energy storage, and are called simply "scroll." The collector page with one of those listed took me here, which has nothing linking to the item description of the focus. RoseOfKali 17:36, 18 June 2007 (CDT) you know... i don't think anyone has ever cared when they get these as drops in game. Or is happy about them when they drop in game. They're only useful to brand-new characters or whilst leveling. And you don't ever get the "good" ones while leveling.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 05:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Saves $$$ to get them as drops when grinding for Survivor though --Gimmethegepgun 05:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::And it also helps you get rid of DP